So-Called 'Vacation'
by Jazzy.picks.143
Summary: Prank wars, hair dye, kidnapping. gay guys, fist fighting, green eyes, hip grinding, small cries, paintballs, and smoke bombs, making fun of eachothers mums.cussing, rattleing, down right- tattleing, pig slop, huge drop, jail cell, oh fuck. Forced trips and crazy men, one trying to make amends, lesbians, and shotguns all in So-Called Vacation.
1. More like a promise

"Stop!"

"…."

"Please!"

"Give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't walk out those doors?"

"I-I… love you"

"what?"

"I love you Roxas"

* * *

"Roxas get the hell up!" the brunette exclaimed, slamming the door behind him.

It was late June and my brother Sora and I are being forced to pack, and sent to our Aunt's house. Every two years we go there. When we do we are usually obligated to work too 'build character', in other words, do the things she's too lazy to do herself. I rise from my bed and look around. Two suitcases sit by the door while my clothes were all sprawled out on my floor, most likely done by my devious brother. I fall back on the bed, not excited for what the summer awaited. I was about to close my eyes once again when my door was once again slammed open scaring the crap out of me.

"If your suitcases aren't packed by the time I walk back in here, I am kicking your ass" The brunette at my door said, staring at me with blue daggers.

"Is that a threat" I smirked.

"More like a promise" he replied before slamming my door for the second time this morning.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed in frustration, hating when he slams my door.

I stood, stretching and letting out a loud yawn before collecting my clothes and shoving them in my bags. After what seemed like forever I was finally finished. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that if I fall asleep I could stay in my dream world forever and not go on this stupid so-called 'vacation'.

"Roxas!"

I opened my eyes to see my mother staring down at me a bit of anger etched on her face. "Get up your bags are in the car already and your plane leaves in an hour" she said. I sighed and rose into a sitting spot on my bed. My mother smiled at me before exiting my room assuming that I would follow. I remained on my bed for another 45 seconds before my mom screamed my name obviously, now annoyed by my defiance. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to the airport and saying our goodbyes as we went through the usual plane ride checks. As soon as Sora and I got seated we put our bags over our heads and waited. I don't exactly remember what happened after that because I fell straight to sleep. Next time I was fully awake I was sitting in a car with Sora passed out beside me.

"Morning Darling," I heard my Aunt say from the driver's seat.

"Morning?" I replied looking out the window and seeing it pitch black dark outside.

"Were almost there"

_Little did I know that 'there' didn't mean her house._


	2. Respect? no such thing!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading so far! sorry i forgot to put a note on the other chapter but i am now so yay! I apologize that the first chapter was very short and i promise this one will be longer! I was very nervous about putting my first chapter out and now that i have i feel a little more relaxed so i am going to go for it :D Enjoy! Please Review and everything helps so feel free to tell me if you find anything wrong. Thanks **

**Love, Jaz**

**Inspiration Song: (The song that is on replay as I write the chapter. Music is my inspiration so I always have it when I write)**

**First chapter: As You Wish- Yiruma**

**Second- Safe and Sound- Taylor Swft and The Civil Wars**

* * *

"Where are we?" Sora asked groggily as we pulled up to a small farm-house. It looked nice considering that it was dark outside. My aunt exited the car and popped the trunk. Sora and I followed after her, taking our bags and following her to the door. Our Aunt knocked and after what seemed like forever the door finally swung open and revealed a tall man with an excited grin upon his face. "Aerith!" he said exclaimed in a whispered yelp. The man appeared to be in his 30's maybe although he could pass as younger. He had spikey blonde hair which was very identical to mine yet spikier. He held a lantern in his hand which now was attracting flies towards. He looked down at us and gave only a slight smile. The blond man pointed to me

"you must be Sora" i opened my mouth to protest but was quickly cut off when he then pointed a finger at Sora.

"So I'm guessing your Roxas? You don't look much like a bratty complainer" he said chuckling. Wow, good to know what my aunt thinks of me.

"Actually I'm Roxas" I pointed out turning the man's gaze back to me. "Oh ok" is all he replied before turning back to Aunt Aerith and inviting us in. 'Oh ok ' that's it? No 'well you don't look like a bratty complainer either' just 'oh ok'. So the vacation already started and i get insulted and lead into a dark house by a complete stranger with a lantern swarming with flies. What else could go wrong? Of course as if on cue I trip on a piece of warped wood and fall flat on my face.

"Quiet down kid!"

Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking. I look over at Sora who has his eyes focused on the lantern. I swear he is more dense than the flies. I stand to my feet and look down at the floor board that was peeking up out of the floor intentionally trying to trip me. I again roll my eyes and groan in misery, cursing under my breath when I notice the blood on my knee. What else could… never mind.

"So how have u been?" The man asks my aunt after a long silence

"Fine, it's been busy lately" she replies. Yeah Aerith because selling flowers is so 'difficult'

"Sorry to hear that, you know the doors always welcome if you need a break" he smiles at her.

"Thank you, Cloud"

Who names their child cloud? I wonder if his parents names were rain and snow. I chuckle to myself causing Sora to stare at me awkwardly.

"What's so funny"

"Nothing"

"Whatever"

I roll my eyes for the third and final time tonight before being escorted to our rooms.

* * *

Sora's room was first. After he quietly crept in and shut the door behind him, I was walked further down the hallway until I we stopped in front of the door.

"Here's your room kid"

"I'm not a kid"

" aren't you?" he questioned sizing me up. I balled my hand up in a fist. "you sure look like a kid"

I huffed "Get it through your thick skull, I-Am-Not-A-Kid" I smirked as he glared at me.

"I apologize then" My smirked remained present. "Apology accepted" i replied sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Your right you're not a kid" I nodded."Yeah we already established this dude" I replied crossing my arms. Cloud smirked.

"A kid has more respect than you ever will"

My smile instantly turned to shock as he walked away shaking his head disappearing in the dark hallway. I walked into my room and slammed the door. How dare he say that to me! Who does he think he is! Anger just fills my body and I throw my suitcase across the room, most likely shattering whatever glass was in there. I let out a loud sigh of frustration and punched the door as hard I could. Anger filled my mind as I examined the room noticing the two beds. I made my way over to one and without looking just threw myself on it. I yelped when I felt something underneath me squirm. All my anger turned to fear in a quick second as I scrambled to the ground.

An annoyed groan released itself from the sheets on the bed before they shifted and rose. I shifted across the room, my back pressed against the door. I closed my eyes tight in fear of what I might see ahead of me. After a quick second I reopened them to see a tall figure of darkness with crazy hair and large hands. My body froze as is crept closer and closer towards me. I couldn't move, my body was trembling way too much. So I did the next best thing.

_I screamed._

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm Roxas is such a brat im afraid. Someone needs to talk some sense into him.**

**Sorry if its still a little short for your liking but i promise it will be better(: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	3. Sleeping With Stars

**A/N: Hey guys and thanks for the follows and Favorites :D made my day. Please don't forget to review because i want to know what you think(: Sorry this took a while I had school and other things but i will try to post every Friday!(: Hopefully that sticks but enough babbling :D Heres Chapter three!**

**Inspiration song- Turing Tables- Adele**

* * *

Previously:

An annoyed groan released itself from the sheets on the bed before they shifted and rose. I shifted across the room, my back pressed against the door. I closed my eyes tight in fear of what I might see ahead of me. After a quick second I reopened them to see a tall figure of darkness with crazy hair and large hands. My body froze as it crept closer and closer towards me. I couldn't move, my body was trembling way too much. So I did the next best thing.

_I screamed._

* * *

My cry for help was cut short when a hand covered my mouth. Shock grew into my nerves as the figure stood before me. Without thinking I bit down on the hand covering my mouth, drawing blood as the hand pulled away.

"What the hell" its voice shouted out at me in hushed tone, venom laced within it.

The figure stood, examining his hand. I started to rise slowly. My hand shook as it reached the door knob. My mind jumbled with thought of escape as I slowly twisted the knob, my eyes trained on the figure as if daring it to move. The shadow's head rose and stayed focused on me.

"Going somewhere" it asked. My stomach flipped with fear as the shadow stepped closer closing the door once it had reached me.

I tried to speak but my voice had failed me. Of course this only made the figure chuckle.

"Scared?" it asked a smirk evident in his voice. I tried to reply once more but of course nothing came out of my mouth. Now annoyed, I stood straight and took a shaky breath.

"Who are you" I attempted sternly, glad that my voice decided to rejoin me once again.

"I should be asking you that, considering u decided to crush me in my sleep" He was male, which was clear.

"I asked first" I replied, more confidence in my voice than before. He chuckled again and walked over to the stand between the beds. After picking up what looked like a lantern, he twisted the knob to turn make the light brighter. I looked up from the lantern to the person holding it. The black shadow was actually handsome. He had deep red hair that spiked all over the place. He also has Sea Green eyes that sparkled in the lanterns light. I lowered my eyes to the lower half of his face. Underneath his eyes he had markings that resembled upside down teardrop. His rose-pink lips were in the form of a smug smile. My eyes continued down his body, but the sudden clearing of his throat brought me back to his eyes.

"Done?" he asked, a smirk replacing his smile that was once present on his lips.

"Who are you" I repeated.

"The names Axel; got it memorized?" he crossed his arms over his chest, as if proud by his statement. "Now mine telling me your name?" he asked, giving me the up-down.

"Roxas" I replied. "Got it memorized?" I mocked, leaning back on the door while crossing my arms over my chest.

Axel rolled his eyes, causing a smirk to form on my face.

"Ok well, I'm sorry to tell you Blondie, but that bed there is mine." He stated pointing towards the bed he was once sleeping on. "Of course, if you want to sleep with me.. your more than welcome." He said winking at me before chuckling as a disgusted facial expression crossed my face.

"I'll pass" is all I said before walking past him to the bed across the room. I walked over to my suitcase that lay upon the floor. I opened it slowly, scared of finding something shattered after my anger fit. I cursed under my breath as I saw the broken picture frame of Sora and I. I shoved my suitcase under the bed in frustration before plopping down on the bed in front of me.

"So Blondie-"

"Roxas"

"Right, Roxas. What was with rage quit earlier?" he asked staring at me intently.

"None of your concern" I replied simply, not wanting to talk about it.

"right.." is all he said before turning the lantern down once again, returning himself to his bed.

Silence and Darkness engulfed the room as I became lost in my thoughts. The series of events from tonight passed through my head. Questions pass through my mind as I lay there. Where am I? Who is Cloud? How does Aunt Aerith know him? Why are we here? Why am I sharing a room with some guy I don't know? Was Sora sharing a room? Sora. I wonder if he heard me scream. If he did, why didn't he come to my aid. Why didn't anyone come help me? Not even Cloud. Cloud. Just the thought of his name made me disgusted. How dare he insult me like that? Not once, but twice in the same night. He's not going to get away with that. Revenge is rightfully mine.

I shifted in my bed before closing my eyes. I began drifting into sleep.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me."

"Go to hell, Axel"

"You too, Blondie"

* * *

"Kairi"

The red-head replies, causing Sora's cheeks to turn a light pink as he smiles.

"I'm Sora"

"Nice to meet you, Sora"

"Same to you, Kairi"

He flashes that big grin of his and puts his hands behind his head. Sora then attempts to act cool and lean back into thin air, only causing him to land on the ground. I roll my eyes as she giggles at my horrible flirt of a brother. By the time he stands back up I swear he is as red as a tomato. He grins again as she bends over in a fit of laughter, holding her sides as she falls to the ground trying to catch her breath.

After leaving the two to flirt or whatever they want to call it, I began walking around the property. It was rather large, with a huge wrap around porch and an outdoor pool. The backyard has a white fence lining the ends of it, showing the end of the property. I walk out towards the pool and find a nice patch of grass to sit on and take in the outdoors. It's had been a while since I had sat in a yard like this. Sora and I used to live on islands when we were younger but had to move around my 5th birthday. This reason is still unknown to me, but I guess its unimportant information at this point. I lay back on the grass, feeling the sun caress my body slowly as clouds passed in front of it. The breeze felt nice in the summer air and the rest of the grass around me danced against the wind. I close my eyes slowly to listen to the bushes brush and the trees whistle under the pressure of the summer air gush. Maybe this summer won't be so bad.

I was suddenly awoken by the cold feeling of water running down me skin. I look up to the sun was down to its final glimpse at the earth before it would be tucked away until the next morning. I jump and run for the porch door pulling on the handle as the cold water hits my back, causing a shiver to go up my spine. To my amazement the door was locked, so I began knocking and begging for someone to help. Relief rushed over me as I saw a shadow walk towards the door. Unfortunately my knight in shining armor was my roommate, and he wasn't my knight in shining armor.

I stared up at him through the glass, my hair now soaked and my clothes sticking to my body like glue. I pull on the handle to insinuate that it's locked. Axel only nods and stares at me with that evil grin on his face. I mouth 'unlock the door' and he shakes his head. Annoyance comes to mind as I glare at him and demand that he unlock the door. He, of course, shakes his head several times. After about 5 minutes of this Axel yawns and waves to me. He then walked to the end of the door and pulled the curtains shut. I yelled out his name in anger and slammed my fist on the door. He has to be joking; he can't just leave me out here! My answer came to me when the light in the back room went off and never came back on for the rest of the night.

_So I spent the night with the stars._

* * *

**A/N: Still getting the hang of making these longer but I a, getting better I hope(: I worked harder on this chapter so I hope you like :D **

**Comments? Problems? Praise? Insults? I wanna see them so please review and tell me what you think(: Hmmm I think that's all :D Don't forget to check back on Fridays for new chapter and so on :3 thanks for reading!**


	4. The War Has Begun

"Roxas, why the hell did you sleep outside?"

Eyes watch me intently as I shiver in my blanket. I close my eyes and feel the warmth of the house around me, trying to calm down. Last night, Axel had locked me outside the house and forced me to sleep on the porch swing with the sprinklers running. Needless to say I didn't sleep at all! This morning my aunt opens the back door to have her morning coffee and spots me laying there, soaked. After bringing me in the house and giving me a blanket, I ended up where I am now.

I hear two sets of footsteps walking into the room where Aerith and I sat. I opened my eyes to see Cloud and Axel looking down on me with a smirk.

"How did you two sleep" Axel asks, smiling at my aunt.

"Very well" she looks at me and smiles softly.

"How about you Roxas," Cloud asks.

I glare at Axel who is trying to push back a laugh. Then at Cloud who is also trying his hardest not to laugh.

"It was fine" I replied, annoyed with their presents.

"Did you enjoy your water-bed, Blondie" Axel said causing a few chuckles to escape Clouds lips.

"I'm sure he had a splash," Cloud said causing Axel to burst out in laughter.

I glared at them both before standing and walking out of the room. I push pass them and towards the stairs. Letting out a huff of anger and walk into my bedroom. I pull out my suitcase and grab a fresh pair of clothes.

After my soothing shower I decide to head to my room and devise my revenge plan. Axel and Cloud got me this time, but now it's my turn to settle the score. Now the only question is what to do. I look around the room for ideas. Nothing seems to come to mind though. I remember when Sora and I used to have prank wars with our father. We used to do the craziest things, from drawing on each others in the night to putting hair dye in shampoos. My mother always hated when we pulled pranks, especially when she would accidentally fall for them.

One day Sora had unscrewed all the condiments bottles and Mother hadn't noticed. She went to put a dash of pepper in her homemade chicken pot-pie and let's just say that we ended going out for pizza that night. I laughed at the memory and how mad she was at the three of us. Back when our family, was a family.

I sigh and lay back on my freshly made bed, looking up at the ceiling. 'The hair-dye prank' I thought smiling evilly to myself. The last time that prank was done Sora's hair was blue for a month. I laughed again and began deciding what color Axel's hair was soon going to be.

A knock at the door took me away from my thoughts for a moment.

"Come in" I said. It obviously wasn't going to be Axel, he was of just barged in. The door opened and a girl who looked to be around my age stepped in. She has golden blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. Her cheeks have a hint of blush in her face. I stare at her in amazement, first of how beautiful she is and second because we look so much alike.

"Roxas" She said softly still standing in the door way. I attempt to respond but I just couldn't find the words to say. So I do the next best thing! Stare at her like a creepy sex driven boy.

"My name's Namine," she pauses looking for some kind of response. I just nod.

"Well.." she says rocking back and forth on her heels awkwardly while staring around the room, not meeting my eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to try to start a conversation with me. I clear my throat causing her eyes to revert back to me.

"So.. did you need something," I asked.

"..Aerith.. told me to um.. tell you that the barn needs..cleaning," she started rocking on her heels again and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks, tell her I'll do it later."

Namine nods but continues to stand in my door way just looking around, as if waiting for something.

"Is there something else?" I ask

"No," she says simply but just stands there rocking on her heels.

I look at her awkwardly as she just stands there. That rocking eventually became annoying and I let out a low sigh.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask, a little annoyance in my voice that wasn't meant to be there.

"Sure!" she squeaked and bounced into my room and on my bed. I was surprised by her sudden spark of energy and she started bouncing on my bed as she sat.

"Soooooooo-" I start but eventually get cut off when Namine starts randomly asking questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Twilight Town."

"How old are you?"

"15"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes"

"Sora?"

"Yes"

"Kairi told me about him"

"How do you know-"I was cut off when a finger reached my mouth.

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" She giggled. I glared at her but the only made her smile widen.

"Are you single?"

My eyes widen. Is she asking me out? I mean she's cute and all but the only thing I know about her is that she enjoys asking questions and sticking her fingers in people's faces.

"um, yes"

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Isn't that a little personal?"

"Boxers or Briefs" she says again, completely unfazed by my statement.

"Boxers?"

"Virgin?"

"Nope, I'm a whore."

She giggles again and than gets up from her seat on my bed. She walks toward my door and opens it. She then jumps quickly and turns around slamming the door shut. I jump and the glare at her.

"Don't slam my door"

"Sorry" she smiled innocently and then looked at me with a serious face.

"Roxas, I have one last question for you and its worth-" She points her pinky towards her lips "one million dollars!"

I laugh at her imitation and nod; I mean what could be possibly worse than what she's already asked?

"Are you gay?"

"What the fuck?"

She stares at me blankly acting like I have been asked that plenty of times.

"What makes you ask if I'm gay?"

"It's just a question," she puts her hands up in defense. "No need to get all defensive about it, unless of course, you are gay." She smirks and puts her hands on her hips

"I'm not gay"

"Are you sure?"

"_I think I would know my sexuality!_"

"Just checking, no need to get all snappy"

"Whatever," She smiles and walks over to Axel's.

"Whatever" she mocks, just as Axel had done the night before. Namine picks up one of Axel's pants and takes out a cell phone.

"That's all, I guess" she smiles weakly and sticks the phone in her pocket.

"Axel asked me to get it for him, he was too lazy to do it himself." She giggles lightly and walks towards the door. "Nice meeting you Roxas"

"Yeah" was all I replied before she opened the door and shut it gently.

I sighed and laid back down on my bed. Namine had to be the weirdest girl I have ever met, and I didn't even know her. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost three in the afternoon. Dinner was in two hours and I still had to clean an animal invested barn. Better late than never.

* * *

The barn was actually smaller than I thought, with small white doors and a few windows on the sides. The door was creaked open just a little and I looked inside. The stench of manure immediately engulfed my nose when I did and caused me to wince back.

"There is no way I'm doing this" I say to myself as I take another look in. I hold my breath enough to see a few cows and pigs before pulling out of the crack once more. I sigh and take out my phone. 3:30 p.m. I had exactly an hour and a half to clean this poop fest before I could eat.

After wasting another five minutes looking into the stupid barn I finally built up enough courage to walk inside. 'Aunt Aerith so owes me!' I thought to myself as I plugged my nose. I slowly pushed open the door that was already creaked part way in. I stepped inside and opened the door fully.

That's when a gigantic bucket of disgustingness fell on my head. I scream, first in shock, then pain, then anger. My hand instinctively reached up to my head soon becoming covered in animal waste. I yell again, this time in disgust. I look down at the bucket that was once on my head, now at my feet. On the bottom of it was a little sticky note.

_Surprise!_

_Love, Axel_

"AXEL!"

* * *

I trudge back over to the farm-house to see everyone sitting at the dinner table in the back yard. Everyone gasps (except Axel of course) and then plugs their nose's with their fingers.

"Roxas, what happened to you!" my aunt shrieked as she squeezes her nose tighter.

"I went to clean the barn like you asked an-"

"I didn't ask you to clean a barn!"

My eyes shot at Namine who was at the end of the table with her nose plugged. She stared at Aerith than me and then Axel. Her gaze at Axel then turned to a glare. It was then I realized we had both been fooled by Axel, and we both most likely wanted revenge.

"Roxas, go clean yourself up!" Aerith said her face turning red at the sight of me. She looked like she was going to puke. I looked to Sora who was sitting beside the red-head. They both looked utterly disgusted by my appearance, then to Cloud and Axel who were laughing silently at to themselves. I trudged passed everyone at the table and up to the showers for the second time today. Both caused by Axel.

After exiting the shower and heading to my bedroom I found myself face to face with a blonde haired girl once again. She held a plate of food in her hand and a smirk upon her face. We walked into my room and sat on my bed. She sat the food in front of me and spoke.

"You're losing, aren't you?"

"Losing?"

"The war,"

I stared at her for a moment and then I realized what she was referring to.

"Yes, I am"

"So is it just you against Axel and Cloud?"

"Well nothing has happened to Sora so I'm assuming so"

"Well that's not fair, two against one. You need an ally."

"Who do you have in mind" I smirked as she smiled up at me. She held out her hand, and I took it.

"Welcome aboard partner" We shared a devious smile with each other before she rose from my bed and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Roxas," Namine exited the room, leaving me by myself once again.

_Time for this war to truly begin._

_Axel and Cloud: 2 Roxas and Namine: 0_

* * *

__ Inspiration Song- Chasing Pavements- Adele

Sorry about it not being Friday XD i was actually sick Friday and so slept all day. Please don't hate(: i made this one longer :D Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! I was super uper happy to see them(: You all made my day so much more brighter! So don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I already have the next few chapterfs all planned out so i might update another if no today then sometimes this week. Reviews always give encouragement so don't get shy on me(: Until the next update byeeeee :3

13theReflection- Thank You(:

Axel-Got it Memorized- Thank You!(:


	5. Remember the Blue

_No one's Pov_

Three drops is all it took to make Axel a blue haired teen for a long, long time.

Roxas and Namine were sitting on the roof in a fit of laughter; the previous events still hanging in the air of the farm-house.

_Namine and Roxas were sitting in the door way of Roxas's room. They listened intently as the shower inside the bathroom began to run. They heard Axel's whistles echo throughout the bathroom and the popping of shampoo bottles. The two teens waited for the shower water to come to a stop and the whistles begin to echo once again. They heard shuffling and the wiping of the mirror. The anticipation within their stomachs became too much to bear as they heard the whistling baboon fall silent._

_ Everything was still; Roxas and Namine caught their breaths as the door to the restroom opened. Standing before them was a tall and slinky teen with hair, blue like the sky. Roxas stared intently at him for a moment. His breath was still caught inside his throat, though he didn't know why. He quickly exhaled when piercing green eyes spotted him. Within seconds Namine was gone and Roxas was close behind followed by Axel._

_If words could kill Roxas would have been dead in seconds, for every word out of Axel's mouth was a threat to end him. The Blonde duo made it down the stairs and out the door, around the large oak tree in the front and back toward the house. Namine was still in the lead but she was losing speed rapidly, as was Roxas. Namine made it in the house and grabbed Roxas's arm. She quickly closed the door and turned the lock just as the blue head made it to the door. More daggers escaped his lips between gasps along with bangs upon the door. Roxas fell to the floor in exhaustion, Namine soon followed. _

_Cloud and Aerith soon returned home that night sending Namine and Roxas to Roxas and Axel's room once again. Axel would be forced to sleep on the couch to avoid any arguments for the rest of the night. _

Namine gasped for air as she held her sides, the pain becoming almost unbearable yet the laughter wouldn't seem to stop. Roxas was beginning to follow the same action as they were still on edge from their chase.

"Rox-as" Namine got in between. "That was- that was too much"

"Did you see Aerith's face when she saw his hair!" Roxas exhaled. "Priceless!"

They laughed again.

"So I guess that won us a point?" Namine smiled as she was finally beginning to breathe normally.

"I guess it did" Roxas smiled back.

The two sat out on the roof a little longer. They plotted, laughed, and joked until fatigue took them over. Namine went back to her room and Roxas laid out on his bed. He closed his eyes and laid there, yet sleep refused to take him in. Roxas then eventually started to think. He thought about his next plan, then Axel's. There was no way the blue haired guy would let their shampoo incident go unnoticed. What could he have planned for them next? It wouldn't be something simple, Roxas knew that for sure. Though what could be worse than a giant bucket of mess falling on your head? Just the thought of something worse than that sent chills down his spine.

Roxas looked around his room again, then at the clock and sighed. He couldn't believe it was only 10:00 p.m. Yet he doubted he exhaustion would let him do anything else for the rest of the night. So he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. The darkness finally engulfed him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Light music played, and the hum of an engine rang with his ears. Roxas's eyes slowly opened. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms until his left hand came in contact with something.

"Watch it" a voice growled from his left. Roxas opened his eyes fully and took in his surroundings. He was strapped into a seat of a moving car. He looked to his left and his eyes widened in fear of the spiky haired teen beside him. Roxas froze.

"What are you staring at?" Axel asked and a sarcastic tone. Secretly wishing Roxas would just go back to sleep.

"Where are we going?"

"Places"

"Like?"

"Secret places"

"Does Aerith know?"

"No"

"Cloud?"

"No"

"Are yo-"

"Stop asking questions!"

Roxas huffed.

"Why can't I know?"

"If you ask one more question I am leaving you on the side of the road"

There was silence between the two, the only sound was the hum of the engine. Roxas exhaled and stared at Axel again.

"Take me home" Roxas demanded.

Axel's eyes widened in shock, and then laugher roared from his lips. Roxas flinched.

"You're kidding right? You're with me for the night Blondie."A snake like smile formed on Axel's lips as Roxas's eyes widened in fear once again.

The silence between the two returned. Roxas's stomach was doing flips as he waited for their destination to become clear. After another 10 minutes of silence lights could be seen flashing in the sky. Axel smirked.

"Were here Blondie!" he cheered as he drove into the drive of a large house.

The house was pretty large, the front was covered in people so it was impossible to see the beauty of the home. Axel turned off the truck and hopped out. Roxas stayed where he was.

"Let's go Blondie!" Axel shouted over the music of the blaring speakers outside.

Roxas shook his head and crossed his arms. Axel sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know these people! What if I get hurt!"

Axel sighed, he hadn't realized the kid had worried about so much. Axel opened Roxas's door and looked him in the eyes.

"Either you come in with me now, or you get forced against your will later by them."

Axel pointed towards the crowd of people sitting on the porch staring at them. He had to admit the compared to them, Axel looked like a saint. Roxas unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the truck. Axel slammed the door shut and looked at Roxas once again.

"Stay close and don't make eye contact with anyone" Axel directed. He then began walking into the large house.

Roxas followed close behind Axel, keeping his eyes trained on Axel's shoes. He led Roxas into a kitchen that looked twice the size of kitchen back at the farm-house. Everything was new and clean, sparkling even! It would have been even better if the room didn't reek of marijuana. Axel walked over to a table of 5 people and sat down. He directed Roxas to join him. Roxas looked around the table for a familiar face of any kind but was sad to find the only one to be Axel's. Axel grinned and began to speak.

"Oh God Axel" a black-haired girl screeched.

"What?" Axel questioned as all eyes were on him.

"What the fuck did you do!" a blonde haired man called out, puffing smoke as he spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel replied, obviously confused.

"I believe he's referring to the fact that you have blue hair" another man said with slate hair.

Roxas grinned as Axel glared down at him with eyes like daggers.

"I wanted to try something new." Axel replied shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

Roxas snorted causing a few eyes to gaze over towards him, including Axel.

"Who's this?" A black-haired man asked staring at Roxas with lustful eyes. Roxas shrunk down into his seat under the man's intense stare.

"Everyone this is my buddy Blondie" Roxas rolled his eyes at the title Axel had given him. If anything else they were far from buddies. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Blondie this is Demyx." Axel pointed to a man with blonde hair about the same color as his, but his was pulled into a mullet.

"Xion" he pointed to the a girl with long black hair and a sweet smile.

"That asshole reading a book is Zexion" the group of people around him chuckled as the slate haired boy glared at Axel.

"The guy next to him is Xigbar" Axel said why nodding towards the black-haired man. Roxas nodded making a checklist of people to avoid on a list, Xigbar was at the top.

"And last but certainly least is our best friend Luxord!" Axel cheered, the rest of the group laughed as the blonde haired man gave Axel the middle finger.

"Hey" Roxas said, barely audible. Axel grinned at his shyness.

"So how old are you Blondie." Xigbar asked leaning on the table towards Roxas.

"I'm fifteen" Roxas replied. Xigbar grinned.

"Fifteen's my favorite number" Xigbar replied. "So blondi-"

"Roxas" Roxas corrected, becoming utterly tired with being called Blondie.

"Roxas" Xigbar repeated rolling the R within his name. "I just love how the rolls off my tounge."

"Boner Alert!" Demyx yelled, while slowly scooting away from Xigbar. Xigbar scowled at Demyx before putting another lighted wrap into his mouth.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned to Luxord who was content with chuckling at Xigbar and Demyx.

"So what's the deal?"

" I've gotten you two, but you have to get the rest on your own."

The table fell silent as they all stared at Axel's blank expression. Roxas sat in confusion.

"Two! That's all?" Axel's eyes looked began to widen, either out of sadness or anger.

"Axel, it isn't easy! Some people aren't as willing as others."

"The hell they aren't!" Axle stood to his feet. Anger was shown clearer now in Axel's eyes as the locked Luxord

"Calm your ass down!" Luxord yelled also standing to his feet.

"4 Fucking months and you can only come up with two!"

"Sit the fuck down and smoke a joint!" Xigbar yelled.

The smoke-filled air became misty as the static tension stayed within the air. Xion looked down into her lap. The silence was almost unbearable as Luxord and Axel stared into each other's anger filled eyes.

"Axel" Roxas said quietly, confused about where his voice had come from.

Axel looked down at Roxas and for an instant his eyes met the blonde's before he looked away and sat in his seat. Luxord copied the movements. Axel picked up a joint and stuck it in his mouth.

After a few minutes the table of people was laughing and joking once again like nothing had happened, or they knew something had happened and they were just too high to care. Either way everything was back to the way it was when Axel and Roxas had first walked in.

Roxas sat staring at everyone as smoke was inhaled and exhaled without a care in the world, at that instant Roxas realized the only person in this room, hell, probably in this house that probably wasn't drunk or high was him. Xigbar wanted to quickly change that.

"I don't smoke" Roxas replied rejecting the offer. The table laughed.

"Just take it you pussy" Xigbar snapped, pushing the blunt farther into Roxas's face. Xion rolled her eyes.

"If the he doesn't want it then don't make him" She sighed as Luxord shook his head.

"See this is exactly why we shouldn't let girls in our organization." He took in a puff of smoke and the exhaled. "They're too soft. "Luxord smirked when Xion rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off Luxord, if it wasn't for me you'd still be a v-"

"Shut up you too." Zexion said from behind his book. "We got a kid here"

"I'm not a kid" Roxas growled in defense.

Xigbar smirked. "Then prove it and take the damn smoke" Roxas swallowed. Xigbar held it out to him again and he took it. He looked around at the faces of the people and then at the lighted marijuana. The smoke began to burn his nostrils as it traveled its way up to his brain. Axel sat in his seat, silently.

"Are you gonna smoke the damn blunt or stare at it like it's a snake."

Roxas rose the marijuana to his mouth then stopped. What was he doing? Smoking out of peer pressure? If Aerith found out she would kick his ass for sure. If Sora found out he would be dead!

"Stop wasting my time babe!" Xigbar shouted at Roxas, driving him out of his thoughts. Roxas placed the blunt back the table and stood.

"I need to pee" he replied. Zexion shook his head making Roxas feel a little childish for announcing that to the table, but he needed a way out of this stupid kitchen.

"I'll take you" Axel offered as he began to stand.

"Let the big kid take himself" Luxord sneered, fairly amused that Roxas had chickened out.

"He doesn't know where it is" Axel demanded as he began to stand again.

"I'll find it" Roxas assured before walking out of the kitchen. He could feel Axel's eyes burning into his back as he left.

* * *

_Don't make eye contact_

Staring at the ground doesn't help either Axel!

After 10 long minutes of walking around, Roxas had given up any hope of finding the bathroom. The house was cluttered in sweaty people who didn't even seem to notice he was there. The stench of alcohol reeked throughout the house as he walked. If all the people weren't there the house would probably be a very beautiful place. It was rather large to be honest, and to say the least, a little too much house for Roxas's likes. Roxas's was beginning to wonder how to get back to the kitchen before something bad happens, but that suddenly changed when heard a familiar laugh over the music.

Roxas shook his head, there was no way that could be him. Just get to the kitchen and ignore it. He began walking once more until the laughter rang out through his ears once again. Curiosity and denial began to set in on his mind as Roxas's feet started scuffling towards the crowd

Roxas started pushing his way towards the direction of the laughter, wishing it wasn't who he thought it was. Groans and screeches were heard as he kept pushing through anyone in his way. Even a few cuss words were thrown out now and then. Roxas made it into a clearing where three people sat around a low coffee table, each with a bottle of beer in hand. Roxas's eyes widened at the realization that his guess was correct, and he was not glad about it.

The brown-haired boy was hiccupping away with two others who were laughing at him. One of the boys whispered in the brunette's ear causing a disgusting blush to creep up on his face. Roxas stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

"SORA, WHAT THE HELL" Roxas yelled over to the group of people. Sora looked up at Roxas and his face became emotionless, the bottle in his hand fell to the ground. It didn't matter much because it was already empty. Roxas walked over to his younger brother and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas demanded.

Sora opened his mouth but instead a hiccup erupted from his lips, a smile formed on his face as laughter escaped him mouth, the two around him laughed just as well. I took a look at Sora's new friends, one had slate hair around the color of Zexion's but longer. The other guy had long black hair.

"He's having fun." The black-haired guy said.

"He's drunk" Roxas exclaimed.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him off the floor. Sora stumbled to his feet and began to laugh again.

"Lay off Roxas! I'm fine-" Sora smiled in Roxas's face before his legs gave out on him and he was back the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Get up Sora! Were going home"

The slate haired boy stood to his feet.

"He said lay off! Let him go" he said pulling Sora back towards the table.

"Fuck off! He's my brother and we're going home!" Roxas pulled Sora again.

"He's staying!" Sora is pulled

"He's leaving!" Sora is pulled again.

"Fuck off Roxas!" Pulled again

"Fuck off…."

The slate haired boy rolled his eyes. "Riku"

"Fuck off _Riku_!" Sora is pulled.

"I'm getting rug burn!" Sora exclaimed as his skin was becoming red underneath his shirt.

"You're hurting him!" Riku exclaimed as he pulls Sora towards him again.

"No you are" Roxas yelled pulling drunken Sora along the carpet.

"_Knock it off!"_ The black-haired man finally cut in pulling Sora his feet once again.

Roxas and Riku glared at each other neither breaking eye contact until Sora hiccuped again.

"Let's go Sora" Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and began walking. Riku called after them but his voice eventually got lost in the crowd.

Roxas led Sora out through a door and a porch. The cold breeze had decided to settle in, as it drove some people inside making room for Roxas and Sora to sit and talk privately.

"What the hell are you doing here." Roxas question angrily.

"Drinking" Sora said bluntly.

"Oh my gosh Sora! If Aerith finds out you've been drinking we-"

"So?" Sora asked, completely ignoring Roxas's rant. Roxas rolled his eyes and lifted Sora's shirt.

"How did you get here?" Roxas asked Sora as he examined his rug burn.

"Leon and Riku, how did you get here?" Sora asked.

Roxas's eyes widen, he had forgotten all about Axel! It has been at least a half hour since he had last seen him. He had to be worried. It would have been impossible from Axel to find him in that crowd.

"Sora stay here! I need to go find Axel"

"Axel's here?" Sora stared at Roxas in confusion.

"Yeah, just stay put ok! Promise?"

"Whatever…" Sora replied as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Roxas walked back into the house.

* * *

Roxas walked straight towards the back of the house, hoping the kitchen would be in that direction. The party was beginning to slow down a bit, shockingly. Roxas walked inside a room and was greeted by the familiar smell of marijuana. He looked to his left and saw a familiar table as well. The only difference this time was that only person at the table was Xion. Roxas was actually grateful to be greeted by her shinning smile. Roxas walked up to the young girl and returned the smile.

"Took you long enough to make it back." She giggled. Roxas put his hands behind his back and grinned.

"So where did everyone go?" he asked.

"Axel told me to tell you to me him up on the second floor when you were ready to leave."

Great, now he would have to find the stairs. Damn you Axel.

"Thanks, Xion." Roxas called out as he started walking toward the door once again.

"Have fun!" she exclaimed as the door closed behind Roxas.

The second floor w

as empty, giving Roxas that eerie feeling in his stomach. The faint sound of the music could be heard behind him, but even that was beginning to dwindle as he furthered himself within the halls. One step after the other Roxas made his was down the hallway, consistently checking behind even though he doubted anything was there.

Footsteps echoed as Roxas continued his journey down the hallway. He called out to Axel multiple times, without a response in return.

_TURN BACK!_

_IT'S A TRICK!_

_YOUR'E GOING TO DIE!_

_RUN!_

His conscience rang throughout his ears. Roxas was just about to listen to himself, when he saw a flash of red hair run past him and into a room.

"AXEL!" Roxas called out after the direction the red blur had traveled.

Roxas slowly walked into the room and instant felt cold. Something wasn't right and he could sense it. Then Roxas realized one very important detail. It's too bad that it was already to late. Roxas wished the thought had occurred to him before the chlorine cloth went over his mouth.

_Axel's hair was blue._

**Roxas/Namine: 1 Axel/Cloud:2**

* * *

**So it's been awhile :/ sorry! Busy, busy busy, but here it is finally! :D Read and Review. Thanks(:**

**-Jazzy3**


End file.
